


the bittersweetness of us

by Cami740



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: 10k words yall enjoy...., F/F, Fluff, Humor, Romance, don't mind me i'm just trying to create au tropes based on my life, i have no chill......
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 23:49:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6260797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cami740/pseuds/Cami740
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>all camila wants to do is bake some brownies, but apparently the universe has a hidden agenda against her. it's not like a broken oven has ever stopped her before, though.</p>
<p>or: camila is a drama queen who's had a really bad day and lauren just so happens to be her neighbor with very functional kitchen appliances.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the bittersweetness of us

Camila’s day was _crap_. Pure, utter crap. It started out as usual. She got up, brushed her teeth, took a shower and dressed up to go to college. She made breakfast for her and Dinah, who woke up almost an hour late, and, despite the egg she dropped on the floor and had to clean up, things were going relatively well.

It all started going south when it was time to drive to college. They both attend the same university, majoring in music, so they always go together on Camila’s car, and today wasn’t any different. Only when Camila got into the driver’s seat, she sat right into a water balloon, yelling profanities in surprise and fear as it exploded and got her entire ass wet while Dinah had to hold onto the hood of the car to stop herself from falling to the floor in laughter.

(It wasn’t hard to guess the mastermind behind this little prank, and Camila was going to _kill_ Normani as soon as she saw her.) 

She went back to her apartment to change after screaming with Dinah for about a minute, who was completely comfortable on the passenger’s seat by the time she came back, blasting Beyoncé’s album through her earphones as if she didn’t have a care in the world.

Oh, but it didn’t stop there. No, that would have been too easy. She was also stuck in traffic and late for class, which only made her crankier than before. To make things worse, after a while Camila realized her period had come early and started getting cramps.

Honestly, at the time Camila didn’t know how it could get any worse than that. She quickly made herself a promise to never again doubt the universe after getting late to the Starbucks she worked at and having Austin, the dumb barista who had a crush on her since _forever_ , spill an entire drink on her. At least it was a freaking Frappuccino.

Which lead her to where she is now, lying on her back with an arm draped over her eyes, one leg dangling from her couch and a headache attacking her temples. Honestly, Camila’s day was crap, and all she wants to do is sleep.

But there is no such thing as wishes come true, apparently, because no longer than two seconds later Dinah comes bursting through their front door, most likely followed by Normani if the extra footsteps Camila hears are any indication.

“Yo, Chancho! You in here?!” Dinah yells into the apartment, making Camila cringe.

She raises her arm, knowing her friend will be able to see it from the kitchen counter where she always throws her bag upon entering, and growls, making her presence known before letting her arm fall back on her face.

“Damn, I was looking forward to all the wild sex we were gonna have.” Normani joked, cackling alongside her girlfriend.

_Ugh_.

“ _You_.” Camila says, sitting up and turning to glare at her friend as she and Dinah make their way across the living room and drop themselves on the other couch. Normani raises her eyebrows in feigned surprise and innocence, but Camila isn’t having any of it. She _knows_. And she knows Normani knows. “You had Dinah put a freaking water balloon inside my car! What the hell, Mani?!”

“What are you talking about, Mila?” She asks, her eyebrows furrowed comically and her mouth agape in fake surprise. Camila would laugh if she wasn’t so pissed at the world today.

“You know damn well what I’m talking about, don’t even try to hide it, Mani!” Camila huffs, crossing her arms.

Dinah is the first to break, failing in holding in her laughter at the sight of Camila’s giant pout and tired eyes. Normani doesn’t even seem mad at her girlfriend for basically telling on her, joining in with a giggling fit of her own.

“You guys suck.” Camila says, slouching down the couch. “I’m like, _your_ slave,” she points at Dinah, “and _your_ involuntary test subject for pranks.” She finishes, pointing at Normani, who fell down on Dinah’s lap from laughing so hard.

“Yeah, well, we are who we are, Chanch.” Dinah says, shrugging while drying the corners of her eyes of the few salty droplets which escaped amidst her laughter.

“Shut up.” Camila mutters, lying back down on the couch but remaining on her side so that she can interact with the _idiots_ she calls her friends. “All I want is for this day to end.”

Normani mirrors Camila’s position, adjusting her head on Dinah’s lap, and the taller girl starts running her fingers through her hair. Normani lets out a content hum before closing her eyes and for a moment Camila forgets she’s mad at them. How can she, when Dinah is smiling down at Normani like she’s the most precious human being to ever walk the Earth?

“Well, tough luck, Mila. I’m hungry and you’re the only one here qualified to cook.”

Normani’s tone is cheery and her eyes are still closed when she finishes the sentence, reminding Camila just how easy it is to be mad at someone when you’re having a bad day.

“Hey, I can cook!” Dinah exclaims, stopping her hand on Normani’s hair.

“Sorry baby, but making peanut butter sandwiches isn’t cooking.”

“The nerve!”

Camila can hear her friends’ voices, but she doesn’t understand what they’re saying anymore. It’s almost 8 pm and she’s drained, physically and mentally, and honestly, thinking about having to cook dinner for them makes her want to cry. So she does.

At first her sniffling is so quiet that Dinah and Normani don’t even notice she’s crying, but then one of them laughs at something the other says and her headache seems to kick her temples at the sound, making Camila groan and squeeze her eyes shut, which she guesses catches the attention of her two best friends, because not a second later she can hear their worried voices being aimed at her.

“Mila, is everything okay?”

“Woah, Walz, what happened?”

“I… I don’t know.” Camila sobs quietly and opens her eyes to see their worried faces. “I’m just having a bad day, I guess.” She brings her legs up and hugs them into her chest, the fetal position soothing her somehow.

Dinah and Normani glance at one another for a quick moment before getting to their feet and rounding the coffee table to be by her side, Dinah pulling her up by the shoulders into a sitting position despite her groan of protest. She sits by her left side while Normani plumps down next to her right shoulder, pulling Camila into her chest with a comforting arm around her as soon as she does so. Dinah lays her head on Camila’s shoulder, her hand grabbing Camila’s left while Normani took her right one. Soon enough she’s caught in between her two friends’ comforting hold, and her sobs subside into quiet sniffles after a minute or two.

“What’s going on, Mila?” Normani asks. “We’re here for you, you know that.” She says, stroking Camila’s arm soothingly.

“Yeah, Walz, you can tell us anything.” Dinah chimes in, tilting her head on Camila’s shoulder.

Camila smiles through her few tears. Normani and Dinah may be assholes sometimes, but they’re truly the best friends she could ask for, always there to support her no matter what. And despite cooking for Dinah or getting caught on another one of Normani’s pranks or even walking in on them doing the nasty – which has happened more than once, for the record – she can’t imagine her life without those two and, more importantly, she doesn’t want to.

“Thank you, guys.” She mumbles, gently getting out of Normani’s hold and sitting upright. “And I love cuddling and hugging as much as the next person, but my leg was kinda dying, so let’s talk like this, okay?” She chuckles, which elicits a smile from Normani and a brief laugh from Dinah.

“Thanks, Chanch. You’re so tiny, my neck was starting to hurt from that position.” She said, nudging the smaller girl with her shoulder, to which Camila nudges her right back, giggling.

“Really, though, Mila, what happened today?” Normani asks, still stroking the back of Camila’s hand with her thumb.

Camila turns to her and raises her eyebrows, giving her a little smirk. “Well, first of all there was the prank you guys pulled.” Normani shifts guiltily, but Camila has already forgiven her at this point, so she squeezes her hand and smiles before she continues. “Then I got late to class because of the traffic, then my period came early, then I got late for work, then Austin was being dumb and spilled a Frappuccino all over me. Then I got home with a headache and now here we are.”

“Damn, Chanch, no wonder you’re crying. I’d cry if I were you too.” Dinah jokes and Camila smiles appreciatively at her for trying to lift up the mood.

Someone has to, and if the guilty look in Normani’s eyes is any indication, Camila knows it won’t be her.

“I’m sorry, Mila. For like, playing a part in your bad day.” Normani finally says, but Camila only shrugs.

“Apology accepted.” She simply says, going back to her smiley self.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Normani asks, still unconvinced.

Camila rolls her eyes with a smile. “Yeah, Mani, it’s not like I got hit by a car or a stray bullet or anything.” She pauses when she sees Normani nodding and relaxing. “Thank you for cheering me up, guys. You two are the best.”

“Didn’t you just say we suck? Girl, you have the craziest mood swings when you’re on your period.” Dinah states matter-of-factly, shaking her head in a condescending manner.

Camila and Normani laugh, and soon Dinah joins in. “I can’t even deny that, I really do have some weird mood swings once in a while.” Camila smiles, but soon her face falls a little bit again. “I really didn’t wanna cook dinner now, though. I’ve already eaten… maybe you could order a pizza or something?”

“There’s no need.” Normani giggles, patting Camila’s knee. “I was just messing with you back there, we’ve already eaten too.”

Camila huffs in fake annoyance. “Assholes.” Normani simply raises her hands in defeat, making the small Latina laugh in the process.

“Why don’t you make some brownies, though?” Dinah asks, drawing Camila’s attention back to her. “I mean, they always cheer you up and you actually like _making_ them, so…”

Camila tilts her head, considering it for a moment before making up her mind. Dinah is right, she really does love them, and baking has always seemed somewhat therapeutic to her. She leans into Dinah’s personal space to give her a kiss in the cheek before getting up, ready to go make some brownies.

“Cheech, you’re a genius! I’ll go make some right now and I’ll call you guys when it’s ready.” She says, stepping backwards while talking.

“What, don’t I get a kiss in the cheek too?” Normani complains, and Camila laughs and skips back to the couches to give her a kiss before hurrying to the kitchen.

She hears more than sees Normani and Dinah leaving the room giggling to themselves, probably heading out to the latter’s bedroom to do God knows what. Camila shakes her head, amused, and wonders how she could ever be mad at those two.

Camila opens her fridge and gets a few eggs and some other things she will need before closing it and going through her kitchen cabinet for more ingredients. She chooses the pan she will use and begins to grease and flour it, putting it aside after judging it to be ready. She then separates the saucepan and the butter she will have to use to make the batter, but remembers she should pre-heat the oven before doing anything else.

She turns it on at the right temperature and proceeds to work on the batter, melting the butter before stirring some of the other ingredients together and, finally, beating everything together in cocoa, flour, salt and baking powder. She spreads it into the pan she put aside earlier and leans back against the kitchen counter, smiling to herself.

Dinah really was right, she already feels better about her crappy excuse for a day. Her head isn’t pounding anymore, despite the occasional sting of pain that shots through her temples, she doesn’t have cramps – thank God – and she even lost some of the tiredness that had her lying on the couch since she arrived from work. The sight of the batter, waiting to be put in the oven, is enough to make her eyes shine.

Camila glances at the clock on the wall to check if she can already put the pan in the oven and decides to wait another minute or two. She looks back to the living room, forgetting her friends aren’t there anymore, and decides against going to see what they were up to.

(Some things are better left unseen.)

Camila walks over to the oven, deciding it’s time to put the pan in it, and opens the door. A heat wave hits her and she closes the door quickly, but, if Camila is being honest, it could probably get a little hotter. So she decides to go a little rogue on her usual recipe and turn up the heat, her hand reaching the control knob to turn it up.

But of course, the universe wouldn’t give her a break.

“CHANCHO YOU WILL NEVER BELIEVE IT!” Dinah yells, running through the apartment and materializing out of thin air by Camila’s side, grabbing her shoulders to turn her around.

Camila is so startled by the voice thundering across the apartment and the sudden hands holding her that her first instinct is to jerk her arm around, which doesn’t go so well, since she ends up hitting Dinah on the nose with her elbow, eliciting a groan of pain from the taller girl.

“Shit, Dinah, I’m sorry!” Camila yells, turning around completely to face her friend, the oven momentarily forgotten.

“It’s okay, Chanch, but damn.” Dinah says, her voice muffled by the hand cradling her nose. “Who knew someone so small could be so strong?” She chuckles.

“I guess.” Camila chuckles as well. “Still, I’m sorry.”

“No worries.” Dinah shrugs, smiling. “But honestly, you’ll never guess what Mani just told me.”

Camila smiles and nods excitedly so as to not seem like she didn’t care about her friend, but she needs to put the batter in the oven soon, so she raises a hand and Dinah stops to listen.

“Just a sec, Dinah, let me put the brownies in the oven.” She says, and Dinah nods before looking at her hand.

“What are you holding?” Dinah asks, and Camila looks down, noticing for the first time that she was indeed holding something.

Camila feels her blood freeze in her veins.

It was the control knob.

She turns around as quickly as humanly possible, noticing that the oven, which was previously in a medium temperature, is now at the maximum.

“Oh my God, Dinah!” She exclaims, trying to put the knob back in its place, but to no luck.

“What?” The taller girl asks, turning Camila around again.

“The knob! I broke it!” Camila is starting to freak out, she knows that. How can she be so clumsy? How can Dinah scare her like that? She was baking for God’s sake!

“Well put it back.” Dinah says, nonchalantly.

Camila is growing nervous and despite having already tried, she presses the knob back where it was supposed to be, but it just won’t stay. It’s then that she realizes there’s no hole in the knob where she’s trying to stick it and she only gets more nervous at the realization that she didn’t just remove the knob, the freaking broke the stick that goes into the oven and holds it in its place.

“I can’t!” She exclaims, turning back to Dinah. “I broke the thingy that holds the knob and now I can’t put it back and it’s on max, Dinah, we have to turn it off!”

Dinah now seems to grasp the reality of the situation and get nervous herself. She fidgets on the spot, trying to come up with a solution while Camila audibly groans and turns around, hopelessly trying to turn the stick in which the knob went with her bare hands. They come out with a little rust, but with no luck, and when she turns back around to the sound of heavy footsteps, Dinah is barging out of the kitchen.

“Don’t leave me, Dinah! You’re the one who scared me, come back!” Camila huffs and whips back around when she is out of sight, leaving the knob on the sink countertop and stepping back. The air is really hot around the oven, and she is worried it might explode or something. It has been on for approximately twenty minutes already on a medium temperature, and to increase the power out of nowhere for a long period of time could do some damage. Camila has seen some reports of ovens exploding around the country for the last few months, but she isn’t planning on being another victim of the phenomenon.

“Mila, are you okay?!” Camila hears Normani ask from the hallway, quickly approaching her with Dinah in tow.

“Guys, we have to turn this off, I’m afraid it might explode or something.” Camila almost shrieks, the fear of the scenario getting the best of her.

“I’m gonna look for some pliers, but I don’t even know if we have one, so you guys better think of something!” Dinah exclaims while bolting out of the kitchen once again.

Normani and Camila look at each other, lost in what to do. Suddenly Normani shoots forward and tries to turn the stick with her hands, the same way Camila did a few minutes ago, but the results are the same: it doesn’t budge.

“Maybe if we try to get it off the electrical outlet?” Normani suggests in a panicky voice, but Camila is shaking her head as soon as the words leave her friend’s mouth.

“That’s the worst idea I’ve ever heard, Mani! What if you get like, I don’t know, electrocuted or something?” She shoots back.

“Well do you have a better idea?” Normani throws her hands into the air and starts pacing around the small kitchen.

“I think the only thing we can do is hope Dinah finds the damn pliers.” Camila breathes, raising a hand to run through her hair. “Actually, I think we should help her.”

“Yeah, let’s g-” Normani is suddenly cut off by the sound of glass shattering and Camila can’t help but join in the noise with her own scream.

She backs down until her back is against the counter, eyes squeezed shut and hands over her heart. Oh, this cannot be happening. Not today, not after everything that already happened. All she wanted was to bake some brownies and look at where she is now. No, she won’t open her eyes. Maybe it’s all a bad dream…

“Fuck!” Normani yells. “Dinah, hurry the fuck up!”

Normani’s voice cuts through her mind and Camila has no choice but to flutter her eyelids open, fearing what she would see.

“Shit, oh my God, Mani, there’s glass everywhere!” Camila exclaims once she gets over the shock of seeing a hole where the oven door used to be and glass all over the kitchen floor.

This is officially the worst day of her life.

“FOUND IT!” Comes a loud voice from somewhere down the hallway, probably Dinah’s bedroom.

“Oh, thank God.” Normani sighs in relief.

Camila almost sprints to the living room and snatches the pliers out of Dinah’s hands before fitting her feet into her sneakers by the door and rushing back to the kitchen. She runs to the oven and, using the pliers, turns the short stick that once held the knob until the oven is turned off.

“What the fuck happened here?” Dinah asks, her eyes wide as she looks at the kitchen floor.

“Didn’t you hear? The glass door kinda shattered.” Normani answers, eyes never leaving the floor. “Can you grab me some shoes? Any shoe, really, I just wanna get out of here.”

Dinah nods and disappears by the hallway, while Camila, still wearing her sneakers with her heals over the low tops, walks around the glass and, without uttering a single word, picks up the long forgotten pan with the brownie spread.

“What are we gonna do now?” She asks in a hopeless tone, looking down at the pan.

“Aw, Mila, I don’t know…” Normani starts, her voice cautious.

“I don’t wanna throw it away.” Camila mutters sadly, walking over to the other side of the kitchen counter, the glass crunching up under her somewhat sneaker-clad feet.

“I don’t think we have another choice, honey. There’s no oven.” Normani states and Camila lifts her tired eyes to meet her friend’s soft ones. “I know you had a bad day and was looking forward to this, but unless you can make another oven drop out of the sky, I-”

“Here, babe, some comfy crocs for you.” Dinah cuts her off, waltzing into the living room with a smug grin.

Normani’s eyes widen and she lets out an offended huff, opening her mouth to answer, but closing it shortly after. She eyes Camila warily, but the younger girl chuckles at both her friends and nods, silently telling Normani that she was alright.

The dark skinned girl gives her a small smile, but not a second later she’s glaring at her girlfriend once again. “Of all the shoes in this house, you got me crocs?”

“What, aren’t Mila’s ugly crocs good enough for you?” Dinah snickers.

Camila shoots her an unimpressed look. “Hey!”

“Sorry, Chanch, but it’s the truth.” Dinah states matter-of-factly, the smirk she’s wearing giving her true feelings about the situation away.

“I can’t believe you’re gonna leave me stuck here around a sea of broken glass!” Normani cries, pinching the bridge of her nose.

“I can’t believe you won’t wear my crocs to get out of there!” Camila furrows her eyebrows, setting the pan on the counter and crossing her arms.

“I can’t believe you have crocs.” Dinah chuckles, as if nothing happened.

“I can’t believe we’re arguing about this when our fucking oven just exploded and I have all this brownie batter and no oven to bake it with!” Camila suddenly yells, throwing her hands up and turning her back on the kitchen and her friends, crossing her arms as they fell.

A silence falls while Camila breathes heavily, still not facing Normani or Dinah. She hears some shuffling and crunching of glass and moments later they’re standing on either side of her, Normani with worry in her eyes and Dinah with guilt in hers.

“Sorry for scaring you, Chanch. It’s my fault we don’t have an oven anymore.” Dinah says, placing a hand on Camila’s shoulder.

Camila sighs. “It’s fine. I just- I really wanted to make some freaking brownies after the shitty day I’ve had.”

“Well, there’s at least 3 other ovens you could use.” Normani chuckles, to which both Camila and Dinah raise their eyebrows. Seeing the confused looks she gets, she continues. “Like, your neighbors. There are other 3 people on your floor. It was a joke.”

Camila stares at her in disbelief and she can’t see Dinah’s reaction, but if the look on Normani’s face is any indication, hers wasn’t much better.

“Okay, then.” The dark skinned girl mumbles, stepping back. “Tough crowd.”

“Sorry, babe, that was just bad.” Dinah says, moving to stand beside her. Camila is still watching them, an idea starting to form in her brain. “And that’s pretty weird, considering you’re usually pretty funny.”

Without another word, Camila walks to the counter, grabs the pan and marches over to the front door. She can hear Normani and Dinah calling for her – or rather, asking, “the fuck, Mila?” – but she still opens the door and continues her path down the hallway until she’s standing in front of her next door neighbor.

“Damn, Chancho, are you really gonna do what I think you’re gonna do?” Camila turns to look to her own door at the sound of Dinah’s voice, but all she can offer her in that moment is a smile that looks braver than she feels.

“You go, Mila! We’re rooting for you!” Is all Normani says before going back into the apartment and closing the door.

_Great_. First they prank her, then they have a big part in breaking the oven’s control knob, and now they don’t even stand by her side when she’s about to knock on the door of the beautiful girl from 302. Well, Camila can’t really blame them, really. If she wasn’t in such a brownie frenzy, she probably wouldn’t be doing this, but honestly, she can’t bring herself to care about how freaking weird she might seem. She understands that they don’t want any part in this, and she isn’t mad anymore, but there’s no backing down now, with or without their support.

(She likes to think that they really are rooting for her from inside her apartment. It makes her feel braver, somehow.)

Camila rises her hand and rings the doorbell once, waiting patiently. It isn’t long before she hears light footsteps approaching the door. They make a pause and, seconds later, the door swings open, revealing her beautiful neighbor wearing a too big t-shirt, sweatpants and a confused look.

She clears her throat and Camila realized she was staring. Shaking her head, Camila can already feel her face burning up and she begins to regret this decision sooner than she expected to when she sees the not-exactly-annoyed-but-surely-on-the-way-there look the girl is giving her.

“Hi.” Camila manages to get out, clearing her own throat.

“Hello.” Her neighbor replies politely despite the look on her face. “Can I help you?” She asks, and Camila swears she will faint because of this girl.

Her voice is raspy, yet soft, and Camila feels like she could listen to her all day, regardless of the subject of conversation. Hell, if she was in the infomercials, Camila would buy whatever she was selling, just because of her voice.

And damn it, her eyes don’t help _at all_. They’re bright, emerald green, the kind Camila thinks she could get lost in if she looked for long enough. They’re captivating and hypnotizing, and she really would buy anything at all if those eyes were staring at her.

Not to mention her face, and all of her, to be honest. She was just so beautiful she took Camila’s breath away whenever they did something ridiculous like, go up the elevator together. But Camila was too shy to say anything other than the polite good mornings and good evenings and the girl never tried to engage her in any type of conversation past that either since she always seemed to be either in a rush or exhausted, so she didn’t even know her name, which is why Camila always refers to her as the beautiful girl from 302.

“Hi. Oh, but I’ve already said that.” Camila chuckles nervously, and thinks she would rather be dead right now, but the shadow of a smile crosses the girl’s features, which fuels her hope. “I mean, yes, you can. Help me, I mean.” Camila scrunches up her nose, groaning. “This is going terribly, let me start over.” She takes a deep breath and extends one for the girl to shake, balancing the pan in the other. “I’m Camila, I live down the hall in 301.”

The girl smiles for the first time. It’s small and simple, but it makes butterflies flutter around in Camila’s stomach. “I’m Lauren, and I know. We’ve bumped into each other a few times, you know?” She says, raising her eyebrows in a playful manner and shaking Camila’s hand.

Camila blushes, hard, which is, well, embarrassing. At least Lauren’s not pissed at Camila, and is actually being kind and even playful, which, _okay_! Camila can’t even formulate an entire sentence right now. How the hell did she think this was a good idea, again?

“Yeah.” Camila chuckles awkwardly, trying to get back to what she originally went there to do. “So. I’ve had a pretty bad day.” She starts, gulping when she sees Lauren furrowing her eyebrows. “And I really wanted to make some brownies for me and my friends.” Lauren looks at the pan in Camila’s hand and meets her gaze again, confusion all over her face. “But, well, you see, my oven blew up, so I can’t. And I was hoping you would let me use yours…?”

Lauren’s eyes light up with understanding, but a second later she furrows her eyebrows once again, her eyes worried. “Wait, your oven blew up? Are you okay?”

She takes in Camila’s appearance and the smaller girl cringes internally. Her hair is a mess – with capital letters –, her hands have rust in them, the heels of her feet are sticking out of her converse sneakers and she’s probably got some batter somewhere on her clothes.

“Yeah, no, I’m fine. My roommate and her girlfriend are probably cleaning up the glass as we speak.” She reassures Lauren, and the green eyed girl seems to relax, leaning against the doorframe with a sigh and everything.

“Oh, yeah, Dinah, isn’t it?” Camila nods and Lauren smiles. “Well, Camila, I can’t say I was expecting this when I came to answer the door, but yeah, okay, you can use my oven.” Camila closes her eyes and takes a deep breath, a content smile appearing on her face. “With one condition. Well, two.”

“Yeah, sure! Anything, you name it.” Camila stops herself when she notices she started to ramble out of nervousness again and looks down at the ground, trying to hide her blushing cheeks.

Lauren giggles and, just like that, Camila whips her head up again. “Please don’t break my oven.”

Camila laughs as well, her heart beating wildly inside her chest. “Fair enough. And the second thing?”

“You have to give me some brownies.” Lauren smiles that beautiful smile of hers, and steps to the side to let Camila enter her apartment, which she does, smiling like a freaking idiot.

Camila leaves her sneakers by the front door while Lauren closes it, and takes a quick look around the apartment, noticing it was pretty similar to her own. Camila smiles when she sees a paused episode of Jessica Jones on Lauren’s TV, which she must have been watching when the smaller girl arrived.

“Dude, I love Jessica Jones!” She exclaims, pausing in the middle of the living room, not wanting to cross her limits. It’s the first she’s there, after all.

“Ugh, I know! I’m still on episode three, but I can’t stop watching it.” Lauren replies, walking over to her kitchen.

“Oh, you’re in for a ride.” Camila warns, and Lauren chuckles.

“I bet.” She says, before looking back at Camila, who still hasn’t moved, with an amused smile. “You can come move, you know. The oven is right over there.”

Lauren points and Camila blushes again, quickly walking around the counter and leaving the pan there before making her way over to where the green eyed girl directed her. She turns the oven on, setting the temperature to the one appropriate to pre-heat it. She would never try to follow her instincts on this again based on where it got her to try and change it a bit in the first place.

(In the kitchen of a beautiful girl who she totally has a small crush on. Huh. Maybe she _should_ follow her instincts more.)

“We gotta wait for like fifteen minutes while it pre-heats.” Camila states, noticing that Lauren is now sitting down on a bench besides the kitchen counter. She makes her way over to her and sits down on the other one, trying to remain calm.

Lauren hums in response, tapping her fingers on the countertop. Camila thinks if she tries hard enough she can match the tapping with her heartbeat. Then she gives up on the idea, because it’s stupid and she knows she’s only thinking those absurd things because she’s nervous.

“So tell me, Camila, why was your day so bad?” Lauren asks, her voice softening and her fingers stopping with the tapping, her hand now lying wide open with her palm down. There’s curiosity in her eyes, but there’s also worry, and Camila doesn’t think she’s ever realized how much she likes green before. “That is, if you wanna tell me. I totally get it if you don’t to, I’m almost a total stranger, after all.” She chuckles awkwardly, and for the first time Camila sees through some of the façade Lauren apparently built.

Camila smiles, perhaps she isn’t the only one feeling a little nervous at this sudden encounter. Still, Camila shouldn’t get her hopes up. She doesn’t even know if Lauren likes girls, and even if she does, she probably wouldn’t like the awkward, clumsy, not-that-pretty Camila Cabello.

So she shrugs, willing the butterflies away. “Everything went wrong, I guess. I dropped an egg when I was gonna make breakfast, but that wasn’t so bad. I’m clumsy, so I’m used to it.” Lauren giggles, and Camila’s breath catches in her throat. She clears it, avoiding the piercing eyes who look up to lock with hers, and continues. “The universe started pissing me off when Dinah and her girlfriend, Normani, pulled a prank on me and left a water balloon on the driver’s seat of my car. I had to go back up and change after screaming a lot at Dinah. I was really, _really_ pissed.” Camila’s eyes drifted to Lauren’s lips while she spoke without her realizing it, so when she hears a low noise and snaps her eyes back up to see Lauren trying to stifle a laugh, she curses herself before pulling it together and smiling. “It’s okay, you can laugh. I would, if I were you.”

So Lauren laughs. She breaks into a giggling fit that leaves Camila breathless. “That’s so funny! Mean, but _so_ funny.” She says after calming down. “I always thought you and Dinah were girlfriends living together.” Lauren reveals out of nowhere.

It’s Camila’s turn to laugh, because, _what_? “Oh, no, not at all. Dinah is my best friend since I was born, and she’s been crushing over Normani for like, decades.” Lauren scoffs. “No, I’m serious! Okay, maybe not decades, but ever since high school when we met her for sure. It was bound to happen at one point, to be honest. But Mani goes to one university and we go to another, and we live together and Mani lives in a dorm, so yeah. But no, Dinah isn’t my girlfriend.” Camila chuckles again.

“I see.” Lauren smiles brightly, a little too brightly maybe? Ugh, Camila has got to stop thinking like that. She looks down for a moment before meeting Camila’s eyes again. “What else happened after the prank?” Lauren asks, bringing Camila back to the present.

“Well, there was the traffic, which led to me being late for class.” Camila almost tells her about her period, but stops herself before letting it slip. It’s not usual for people to talk about that when they first meet someone, is it? “Then I started feeling sick.” Close enough. “Then I got late for work and Austin spilled a drink all over me but thankfully it was a cold drink so I just had to change my clothes _again_ but I wasn’t burned or anything.” Lauren hums, seeming pensive, and Camila decides to test a little something. “Austin is this guy from work that has a crush on me, but ugh, no. Even if I did like guys, he’s just too much of an idiot for me.”

Camia’s heart skips a beat and she high fives herself internally when she sees the way Lauren’s eyes light up with the information, her stomach fluttering with butterflies as she notices how the other girl is trying to contain a smile from breaking out across her face. Is she delusional? Is Camila imagining things, or does Lauren seem to be interested in her as well?

“That’s some bad luck you have there.” Lauren chuckles, finally allowing her smile to appear.

“Yep.” Camila replies, popping the p and biting her bottom slip slightly afterwards. She notices how Lauren’s eyes bolt downwards for only a second and can’t help but smile at her reaction. “Then I got a headache while driving home and spent like an hour lying down on my couch until Dinah and Mani got there. Then I tried to make the brownies and you know what happened next.”

“I don’t, actually.” Lauren giggles and Camila tilts her head, furrowing her eyebrows. “You never told me exactly what happened.” She elaborates.

“Oh.” Camila laughs a little as well. “Well, let me just put this in the oven and I’ll tell you exactly what went down in apartment 301.”

“Okay.”

Camila stands up, picks the pan up from the counter and crosses the kitchen towards the oven. She opens the door, puts it in there and closes it again, sighing in relief when nothing comes apart.

She then follows Lauren, who got up from her seat while Camila had her back to her, to the living room, where the green eyed girl plumps down on one of the couches, making the cutest noise. Camila sits down neatly beside her, not wanting to seem impolite, but Lauren laughs and tells her to loosen up, so she does. A little, anyway. She’s still a nervous wreck, after all.

Camila sets an alarm on her phone for thirty minutes later and is about to start talking when she realizes she forgot to prepare the frosting. Ugh, _why_ is she like this?

“Lauren. I’m sorry, but I just realized I didn’t prepare the frosting.” She says, getting up.

Lauren stands up as well, but she doesn’t seem too worried despite the absence of her smile. “Oh, well, okay. You can make it here if you want, though. I’m pretty sure I have all you need.”

Camila shakes her head. “No, no. I’m already using your oven, I can’t use your food too!”

Lauren rolls her eyes playfully, a small smile back on her lips. “That’s bullshit.” She chuckles. “Of course you can, I’m eating the brownies too, remember? It’s only fair you use my stuff.” She winks and Camila swears to God she would be melting right then and there if it were physically possible.

“O- okay.” She stutters, struggling to formulate a full sentence.

They walk to the kitchen in silence while Camila composes herself, but as soon as Lauren asks her which ingredients she will need to use, her mind seems to snap back into reality and she starts listing them. Lauren wasn’t lying when she said she probably had everything she needed, and Camila soon finds herself washing her hands and preparing the frosting while telling her new friend of the accident that led to her oven’s glass door being shattered across her kitchen floor. Lauren laughs at some parts and seems worried at others, making comments here and there and smiling almost all of the time.

Despite the incessant skipping beats of her heart and fluttering butterflies inside her stomach, Camila can’t help but be amazed at how easy this all is. Her telling the story with Lauren sitting on her kitchen counter, dangling her legs and dropping her head back in laughter every once in a while. Her stirring the mix that will hopefully turn into a delicious frosting with Lauren hopping off her counter and walking over to her, asking for a taste. Her smiling and Lauren smiling back, their eyes locking for a moment too long.

It’s like they’ve known each other forever, and Camila loves every second of it.

Eventually, the frosting gets smooth enough for Camila’s liking and they return to the living room, the smaller brunette far more at ease than she was before.

“What was it that Dinah wanted to tell you, by the way?” Lauren asks once they’re sitting down and Camila wrecks her brain, trying to find that piece of information, but comes out empty handed.

“I don’t think she ever got around to telling me, actually.” She answers, furrowing her eyebrows. “Wait, let me text her.”

“Okay.” Lauren says, simply, before sitting upright and frowning. “I just realized that I didn’t offer you anything to drink, which is incredibly rude of me. Would you like anything? I have soda, juice, water, wine…”

Camila gulps at the mention of wine, but smiles nevertheless. “A glass of water would be great, thanks.”

Lauren nods and smiles before getting up and walking to the kitchen. Camila seizes the opportunity and grabs her phone from her back pocket, unlocking it and typing a quick text to Dinah.

**Camila (8:47 pm): yo DJ, what did you wanna tell me when you made me break the knob?**

Dinah’s response takes a little while to come, and Camila doesn’t even want to know why.

**Cheech (8:49 pm): MANI BOUGHT US TICKETS TO THE FORMATION TOUR!!!!!!**

Camila’s eyes widen at the information, completely taken aback by it. She knows Dinah and Normani are hardcore Beyoncé fans, so Dinah’s reaction from earlier makes total sense to her now. And damn, the _Formation Tour_? Those tickets are expensive as fuck, Normani must really be in love to buy them for her _and_ Dinah. Camila giggles to herself, smiling widely in happiness for her friends.

**Camila (8:49 pm): THAT’S SO AWESOME I’M SO HAPPY**

**Cheech (8:50 pm): I KNOW AJSFHLKJH i love my girl man but we can talk about that later**

**Cheech (8:50 pm): what about yuuuu**

**Cheech (8:50 pm): you’ve been there for a while now ;)**

Camila’s face turns beet red as she reads Dinah’s last two texts, and she has a sudden urge to simply not answer. The urge grows into a reasonable desire once she sees Lauren approaching the couch with two glasses of water. It would be simply rude to text in her presence, anyway, so Camila has all the reason to say a quick goodbye to Dinah.

**Camila (8:50 pm): SHUT UP she’s back from the kitchen shflkjas we’ll talk later!! byE**

Camila smiles up at Lauren as she accepts the glass from her, silencing the notifications from the texting app and pocketing her phone in the process. She knows Dinah and Normani are probably showering her with messages at the moment, but she can’t bring herself to care when she has Lauren to talk to.

“So.” Camila begins. “Dinah told me that what she wanted to tell me when she came yelling into the kitchen. She said Normani got them both tickets for the Formation Tour!”

“Oh my God!” Lauren’s eyes widen comically and Camila waves her free hand enthusiastically.

“I know! They’re both huge ass fans, so it’s understandable that Dinah almost scared me to death in her excitement. I mean, have you seen the girl? She’s super tall and I’m super small, plus she has no filter. It’s no wonder the oven blew up.” Camila jokes, laughing and feeling that familiar tingle throughout her body as Lauren joins her.

“You’re not that small, though. Wait until you see Ally.” Lauren chuckles again and Camila forces a smile, but she can’t help but feel her mood fall a little bit. Is Ally her girlfriend? Was Camila wrong to assume she had a chance with Lauren? Are the signals Camila thought she was giving all part of her imagination? “She must be getting here any minute now, she was at a-”

Before Lauren can even finish her sentence, Camila hears a key turn in the lock and sees the door swing open, a petite girl entering the apartment and scrunching up her nose at the sudden smell that hit her. Her features soon relax, though, and she scans the room for Lauren until she seems to find her before her eyes land on Camila and her eyebrows shoot up.

“Hey, Laur.” The girl who she assumes to be Ally says, waving at Lauren. “Hi.” She then turns to Camila with a warm smile.

“Hey, Ally!” Lauren greets cheerily, standing up to hug the girl. She pulls back shortly after and smiles down at Camila. “This is Camila, from 301. She’s using our oven to make brownies, it’s a long story.”

“Oh, okay.” Ally smiles brightly, and Camila can’t help but smile back. Even if Lauren is dating the girl, she’s too nice not to like, and Camila has no intention to even try. “Hi, Camila. I’m Ally, we’ve seen each other around a few times, I think.”

Camila nods with a polite smile, getting up as well. “Yeah, we have, but I had no idea you lived here. Nice to meet you, Ally.” She says, offering her hand to Ally, who only laughs before dismissing her hand and pulling her into a brief hug.

“The pleasure’s mine. Make yourself at home, Camila.” She then turns to Lauren. “I’m gonna go to bed, I’m exhausted. Save me a brownie, would ya?”

Lauren chuckles and nods. “Yes ma’am. But you gotta promise to tell me all about your date with Troy tomorrow, okay?”

Ally’s eyes light up, and Camila feels like a weight has been lifted off her chest and she can finally breathe. So Ally isn’t Lauren’s girlfriend, which is good. Still, there’s a voice in the back of her mind telling her that that doesn’t mean anything. Lauren can still be straight. She can still not like Camila.

(Camila tells the voice to shut up.)

“Deal.” Ally laughs. “Good night, Camila. Night, Laur.” She says, already walking down the hallway.

“Good night.” They say in unison, glancing at each other with dumb little smiles seconds later. Camila notices she’s not the only one who’s blushing, and her smile widens a little bit.

They stand there for a minute, Camila awfully quiet out of shyness despite her usual talkative self, while Lauren seems to be considering something. Just as Lauren opens her mouth, the loud ringtone of Camila’s alarm shoots through the air and she grabs her phone from her back pocket with an apologetic look on her face.

“I guess they’re ready!” She exclaims, chuckling to try and dissipate the now awkward atmosphere.

Lauren only closes her mouth, nods and smiles. “Yeah, let’s get those bad boys.”

Camila giggles and crosses the living room with her heart pounding in her chest. Oh boy, what did she get herself into? Crushing on your hot neighbor is one thing, but actually being in her presence for almost an hour, talking to her, getting to know her? That was a whole new level, one that Camila isn’t so sure her heart can take. Camila is no specialist, but she’s sure that skipping that many beats cannot be healthy.

She takes the pan out of the oven with a glove and sets it on the sink countertop, waiting for it to cool down a little bit before spreading the frosting on top of it. Lauren excuses herself to go to the bathroom and Camila nods, sitting down on “her” bench of the kitchen counter while she waits.

After a while Camila walks over to the pan, wondering if it has already cooled down enough for her to add the frosting. She decides that it has after a minute of inspecting, and serves the whole thing on a big rectangular plate Lauren offered her earlier. She then spreads the frosting over it and finishes her work by starting to cut decent sized square brownies just as Lauren appears back in the kitchen.

“These look amazing! Can I try one?” Lauren asks, hopping on the kitchen counter once again. Camila realized that she only sat down on the little bench once, and assumes that she only uses it with people she isn’t comfortable with. Which would mean Lauren is now comfortable around her, which in turn makes Camila smile.

(She resists the urge to slap herself for her line of thought, focusing on the actual question.)

“Yes, but I’d wait a little if I’m being honest. They’re still a little too warm for me.” Camila answers, settling down on her bench.

Lauren nods like she was half expecting that answer and leans back on the counter with her hands behind her to support her weight, looking down at Camila with a gentle smile that makes the brown eyed girl’s heart flutter.

“So, I know that you work at Starbucks, but you never told me what you do at college.” She says, and Camila raises her eyebrows in playful challenge.

“Well neither did you, and I know you go to college because I overheard you on the phone in the elevator once.” She shoots back teasingly.

Lauren lets her head fall back in a short yet loud laugh, her mesmerizing eyes finding Camila’s again after a moment.

“Fair enough.” She hums contently. “I’m majoring in architecture, but I love all things art, basically. When I was little I was the kind of kid to draw on the walls with crayon, which used to drive my parents insane.” Lauren giggles and Camila joins her, resting her elbow on the counter and her head on her hand too look up at the other girl better. “What about you?”

“Music. I’m majoring in music. It’s all I’ve ever loved and, honestly, I can’t picture myself working with anything that isn’t related to it.” Camila answers with a small smile, her eyes never once leaving Lauren’s, which are soft and, unless Camila is really imagining things, full of something that pretty much seems like affection.

But then there it is again, that distant look Lauren’s eyes seem to take when she’s considering something. It makes Camila a nervous wreck with all the scenarios she starts to picture, so she gets up and walks over to the brownies before she says or does something she’ll regret, picking one up with a napkin to take a bite.

“Mmm, okay.” Camila says around a mouthful, turning around to face an amused Lauren. “It’s pretty good, you can have it now.”

“Awesome.” Lauren jumps out of the counter and walks over to her to grab a brownie for herself.

Camila notices Lauren is standing a little too close, but she doesn’t mind it one bit. In fact, all she does is smile bashfully and look at the ground, hoping that Lauren doesn’t see her blushing. When the other girl finally takes a bite of the brownie, her eyebrows shoot up in surprise and she closes her eyes not a second later, humming in approval.

“Oh my God, this is delicious!” Lauren exclaims, opening her eyes and locking them with Camila’s. “Seriously what did you put in these?”

“Thank you!” Camila is smiling so hard right now her cheeks are starting to hurt, but whatever. “Well, you know, the basics. Cocoa, sugar, eggs, salt…”

“Salt? You put salt here?” Lauren asks, surprise etched in her tone.

“Well, yeah, it’s good to put some salt in them to break the sweetness.” Camila explains, but Lauren is still wide eyed and unbelieving. “It’s like… it’s bittersweet, you know? It’s good for some recipes. I don’t know.” She shrugs and looks down at the floor, suddenly insecure about something she was sure she was good at not two seconds ago.

“No, no, don’t get me wrong.” Lauren says quickly, taking a step back and lifting Camila’s chin with her free hand. Her touch, no matter how light and innocent, sends shivers down Camila’s spine. “It’s delicious. I was just surprised, that’s all. But I’ve always loved bittersweet chocolate, so it’s all cool.” She smiles reassuringly, and Camila has to remind herself to keep breathing as Lauren’s thumb caresses her cheek for a second before she retracts her hand.

“Oh. W- well, okay. Yeah, okay, thanks!” Camila stutters, kicking herself inside her mind, but Lauren doesn’t seem to mind. In fact, she’s grinning, and it doesn’t help Camila’s situation _at all_. “I’m glad you like it.” She manages to say after regaining some composure and reminding herself to start acting like the god damn twenty-year-old she is.

“You’re welcome and me too.” Lauren giggles. “I’d be really disappointed if they weren’t good after all the trouble you went through to make them.”

“Yeah…” Camila trails off, unsure of what to say. She glances at the clock on Lauren’s kitchen and she is reminded of the time and the fact that she has to get going. Normani isn’t going to stay there forever, and Camila really wants to have a chance to say goodbye and give her some brownies. “Well, Lauren, it’s been really nice to hang out with you, but I have to get going now. Take as many brownies as you want, you deserve as much. And thank you again for letting me use your oven and make the frosting and for putting up with me while I stayed at your apartment and all that.” Camila chuckles, but Lauren doesn’t join in. She’s looking at her with serious, yet soft, eyes.

“Don’t talk like that, you’re a great company. “Lauren says, making Camila look down again. “No, look at me, I’m serious.” Camila raises her eyes and meets green ones, which are now accompanied by a gentle smile. “It was no big deal. You’re really cool despite what you may think and those brownies are awesome, so I have zero regrets. Okay? You’re welcome for letting you use my oven, and thank you for coming to me. I’m glad you chose me over the dude in 303.” She jokes, lifting up the mood again.

Camila bursts out in laughter at the mention of their other neighbor, grinning at Lauren. “Yeah, okay. You’re welcome too, then. But honestly, there’s no way anyone in their right mind would choose the guy in 303 over you.”

Lauren bites her lip and nods. Camila almost faints at the sight, dropping her gaze to Lauren’s lips for a little far too long. She guesses it’s okay, though, because once she realizes what she’s doing and raises her eyes to Lauren’s, Camila catches her staring right back at her own lips. Lauren shakes her head and separates a few brownies on another plate before locking eyes with Camila again.

Smiling and blushing furiously, Camila turns around, picks up the rectangular plate with the brownies and her pan and walks over to the door. She did offer to help Lauren wash the dishes she used to prepare the frosting, but the green eyed girl unwaveringly refused to let her help, so she now she has no other excuse to stay. Once Camila reaches the door, she pauses to put on her sneakers and waits for Lauren, who catches up a second later, unlocking it for the brown eyed girl.

The smaller brunette steps out of the apartment, pausing just outside the door, waiting for something, anything else. When it doesn’t come, she smiles, hoping that she doesn’t seem disappointed. “Good night, Lauren. I’m really happy to have gotten to know you, despite the circumstances.” She says.

“Yeah, me too. Good night, Camila.” Lauren agrees, smiling softly at the brown eyed girl.

Camila returns the smile and turns her back to Lauren, sighing in slight disappointment when she can no longer see those green eyes. What was she expecting, really? She doesn’t know the answer to that herself, but Camila is sure she felt a connection between them, and it’s all she can think about while making the small walk to her own apartment.

Camila doesn’t take more than a few steps, though, before feeling a hand on her shoulder. Turning around and stepping back, she sees an apprehensive looking Lauren and tilts her head in confusion.

“Lauren, wha-” She begins, but is cut off by the other girl.

“I know we kinda just met today and everything, and you can totally deny me if you want to, but I was just wondering if you would maybe like to go out with me one of these days? Like, on a date? I was thinking about asking you for a while there but every time I tried something happened and it got me thinking it was maybe too soon, you know? But then I thought ‘fuck it’ and decided to ask anyway, but you have every right to say no. So would you? Like to go out with me, I mean.” Lauren pauses to catch her breath and all Camila can do is blink at her. “Man, I’m a mess.” Lauren chuckles, but Camila can see right through her. She’s obviously nervous if her rambling is any indication, and hiding your feelings and embarrassment behind comedy is Camila’s thing, so she knows what Lauren is doing. She doesn’t say anything about it, though.

“Sure.” She answers instead, feeling a grin spread across her features. “I would love to, actually.”

Lauren smiles like she just won the lottery, and Camila’s stomach fills with fluttering butterflies. “Awesome! We can have lunch, uh, tomorrow? If that’s okay, I mean. Like, somewhere close to your campus. You choose where. Yeah?”

“Yeah, that sounds great. I know just the place.” Her cheeks are hurting at this point, but she doesn’t care.

“I’ll pick you up?” Camila nods and Lauren grabs her phone from her back pocket. “Can you give me your phone number so that later I can text you for us to arrange the details?”

“Of course.” Camila exclaims before telling Lauren her number. “I really have to go now, though.” She declares dejectedly. “Text me later, okay?” Lauren nods enthusiastically and Camila’s grin widens impossibly further. “Good night, Lauren.”

“Good night, Camz.” Lauren blushes as the nickname slips past her lips, but Camila is pretty sure she’s in heaven right now. So she just turns around, forcing back the giggles that are begging to come out, and opens her front door, glancing one last time at Lauren – who gives her a small wave – before entering her apartment and closing the door behind her.

“I’m home.” She yells to Dinah and Normani after pausing for a moment to take some deep breaths.

Camila leaves her sneakers by the door and walks over to the kitchen counter, placing the brownies and the empty pan there before walking to the couch and throwing herself in it. Ironically, she’s lying in almost the same position as she was earlier, but her mood couldn’t be any different from the one from before. Thinking back, this entire day was proof that the best things can come out of the worst situations, and Camila makes a mental note to always remember that when she’s feeling sad in the future.

It’s just like the brownies, Camila thinks. You put salt in the batter at first to make it less sugary, and one would think it would spoil it, but it only makes them better in the end. It makes them bittersweet, and that’s just how life is, too, she muses, as her tired eyes give up on her and start closing, longing for the blissful moments of rest she’ll get before Dinah and Normani show up again.

Just as she’s starting to fall asleep, Camila decides that her day wasn’t that crappy, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> hey there, lovelies! first of all i wanna apologize for disappearing on you, but life has been kinda crazy these days and i haven't had that much time and energy to write. 
> 
> but hey! this was a thing! that happened to me! long story short i was gonna make brownies and my oven broke down, but fortunately it was before i turned it on, so it didn't blow up or anything, lol. i also didn't go to my neighbor nor did i meet my soulmate, BUT i got this idea and couldn't get it out of my mind, so i've been writing this nonstop for like two days. it was meant to be a cute little one shot, but i have zero chill and ended up writing 10k words. hope you enjoy it!
> 
> that being said, i wanna thank you guys for the amazing feedback on thin walls (are calling me home), it really warms my heart to see that so many people are enjoying the story. <3 the next chapter is almost done, i've just been struggling a little with it because i've reached a part where there could be smut but i'm really bad at writing smut, so i'm like oh my gooood.
> 
> last but not least, lexa deserved better.
> 
> \- Camila (hedasambassador on tumblr)


End file.
